wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trakt - cz.1
Garrett był już sędziwym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej z perspektywy wieku, bo fizycznie miał się świetnie. Co prawda, zdołał już do końca wysiwieć, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nawet żona mu powiedziała, że ładniej mu z siwymi włosami. W każdym razie, był już sędziwym człowiekiem. Stał się bohaterem, miał żonę i dzieci, własny okręt… W zasadzie czuł się całkiem spełniony. Mimo to wciąż czuł się jeszcze nie do końca spełniony. Może to przez zwyczajną chęć czucia adrenaliny we krwi? Możliwe… I chyba miał w końcu szansę znów to poczuć! Gdzieś w Ultima Segmentum - niedaleko aktualnej pozycji Dłoni Wojny - wykryto aktywność xenos, a dokładniej Eldarów. Jeszcze nieznanych, bo nikt nie przeżył wystarczająco długo, by powiedzieć reszcie. Potrzebowali pomocy kogoś, kto zna się na tych obcych, toteż padło na Garretta. To znaczy - on sam wybrał. ---- - Garrett? Znowu pijesz beze mnie? - zapytał w przestrzeń Set, wchodząc do kajuty kapitańskiej. Zastał tam jednak nie swojego przyjaciela, a jego żonę. Siedziała na łóżku i czytała z zapartym tchem jakiś list. Dopiero wejście Kirova wyrwało ją z transu. - Huh? A, to ty, Set. Zobacz, co znalazłam. - powiedziała Celeste i podeszła do mężczyzny z listem. Ona również starzała się z godnością, zupełnie jak jej małżonek. Chyba w całym ich "składzie" tylko po Kirovie było widać, że się starzeje. - To od Garretta. - Od Garretta? Pokaż. Kobieta podała przyjacielowi list. Jego treść brzmiała następująco: "Droga Celeste, Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł spędzić z Tobą rocznicy. Wyjeżdżam na jakiś czas (oby krótki). Ponoć mają tu gdzieś problemy z Eldarami. A kto może pomóc z nimi lepiej jak nie ja? Nie obawiaj się, kochana. Wrócę nim zdążysz się zorientować. Będę odliczać dni do naszego ponownego spotkania. Twój ukochany, Garrett. P.S. Przekaż, proszę, Setowi, że nie - nie piję bez niego." Celeste spojrzała najpierw na list, a potem na Kirova, unosząc pytająco brew. Valhallańczyk bez słowa przytaknął. Chyba nie za bardzo ufał swojemu przyjacielowi, bo coś zbyt często posądzał go o samotną autoalkoholizację. Dobra, od dzisiaj koniec z takimi osądami. - Powinniśmy kogoś za nim wysłać? - zapytała kobieta. - Nah, da radę. Co najwyżej trza go będzie pewnie na powrót zszywać, ale da radę. ---- Dobrze, że mundur Harlana był ocieplany, bo już by zaczął dygotać. Iście arktyczny klimat Serkonum Minoris nie był w żadnym razie korzystny dla takich akcji. Zwłaszcza, że był poza miastem, a najbliższe znajdowało się dobre kilkaset kilometrów od jego aktualnej pozycji. Nic dziwnego, że Imperium wykryło tu Eldarów dopiero teraz. Poza miastem nie dało się po prostu żyć! - Może kawy? - zaproponował Garrettowi gwardzista, zauważywszy jego dyskomfort wywołany mrozem. Podał mu termos ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą, a on od razu go złapał i zaczął pić. Trochę pomagało. - Ktoś ma jeszcze przybyć czy poprostu czekacie na rozkazy? - zapytał Harlan. W zasadzie był tutaj cały 9. Regiment Tharvisiańskich Kojotów. Swoje chłopy. Mogliby już spokojnie zaatakować pozycje obcych, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę siłę ognia. - Mają przybyć jeszcze Kosmiczni Marines - tak słyszałem. Kumam, że niby obcy to wrogowie Imperium i w ogóle, ale żeby te kilka drobnych ataków to było coś aż tak poważnego? - odezwał się inny gwardzista. - Zdziwiłbyś się. Te "drobne ataki" zawsze mogą być częścią czegoś większego. - odpowiedziano mu z okolicy skrzyni, na której trójka gwardzistów grała w karty. - Wiesz, jak na Sceplite cztery lata temu. Kilka drobnych rajdów, a zaraz potem bam! Pieprzona kilkusettysięczna fala xenos! - Chłopaki, idzie! - odezwał się kolejny gwardzista i wszyscy wokół stanęli na baczność. Wszyscy poza kapitanem Harlanem. Wyszedł przed niego Tharvisiański Kojot. Nie byle jaki, bo generał. Z masą odznaczeń, bliznami, trofeami oraz czapką oficerską. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, on szedł profesjonalnym wojskowym krokiem, zbliżając się do Garretta. - I oto nasze wsparcie. Kojot z Macharii we własnej osobie. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niego. Podali sobie ręce. - Generał William Nightingale, dowódca Dziewiątki. - Słynny Wujek Bill. - dodał z uśmiechem Garrett. Potem obaj ruszyli na spacer po terenie regimentu. Gdziekolwiek nie poszli, gwardziści byli zwarci i gotowi na rozkaz. - Więc jak ma się sytuacja na froncie? - Podejrzanie. Kompletna cisza zarówno z naszej strony, jak i z ich. To może oznaczać tylko jedno: zasadzkę. - Standard przy Eldarach. Tak swoją drogą, chyba już wiem, skąd tu Eldarzy. - Hm? - Przez pana. - Jak to "przeze mnie?" - zdziwił się William. - Te pańskie naszyjniki. - zauważył Garrett, a jego jedyne oko skupiło się na kryształach zawieszonych na szyi generała jako trofea. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby byli tu tylko dla nich. Posłaliby armię, byleby odzyskać choćby jeden taki. - Huh. Posyłać armię na śmierć dla jakiejś biżuterii. Nawet cholerny Chenkov nie był tak stuknięty... Nagle wszyscy ujrzeli na czarnym niebie - a raczej usłyszeli - odgłosy imperialnych silników. To przybyło wsparcie. Thunderhawk w barwach ciemnego błękitu wylądował na śniegu, a właz z jego tyłu otworzył się, ukazując wszystkim wokół, kto taki przybył. Potężne postaci w ciężkich zbrojach. Najbardziej bezkompromisowi z wojowników ludzkości. Anioły Śmierci. Pięść Imperatora. Kosmiczni Marines. Na zewnątrz, ku dowódcom, wyszedł Astartes. Doświadczony w boju, o czym doskonale mówiły rysy na jego pancerzu wspomaganym. Garrett i William zasalutowali mu w idealnej synchronizacji. Marine odwzajemnił salut. - Kapitan Benjamin Cross, 2. Kompania Gwiezdnych Ostrzy. - przedstawił się wzorcowo. - Otrzymaliśmy wezwanie i oto jesteśmy. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trakt